My Reason to Fight
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: A one shot story. It's for the Christmas time. Anyway, Danny goes to the Truce party with a cut on his cheek. How did it happen? Read to find out.


**Hey, It's Gabbygirl1234! I like to say that I hope you enjoy this story and comment. I've never had a Christmas but I wanted a excuse for the truce party in this 't ask about the Christmas thing, I'm kind like Danny on the matter. I've never had a Christmas so I don't really get the big deal. Anyway, Thank's for reading and comment nice things my friends. Please excuse grammar errors. I'm aloe to cheek my work. **

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS. They belong to Butch Hartman. **

* * *

_**My Reason to Fight**_

_**Vlad P.O.V**_

I'm not going, no matter what. What's it even for? A truce party on Christmas eve for ghost? Completely a waste of time. They usually end up with someone getting into a fight and discarding the truce part of the party. Its rather annoying, if you ask me. Christmas is just friends asking for expensive gifts and wanting loans.

I don't know how people enjoy it. Well, I know Daniel doesn't like Christmas. He never told me why, but I am bound to find out. Last year at the Truce party, all he did was drink his beverage and mumble to himself. I swear, that boy is something. I haven't seen the sixteen year old in the past few months. I'm going to check on him at the party.

Around eleven is when the truce party began. I arrived around eleven- thirty. I was late because a had ghost intercept me. I would like to eliminate the ghost scum but this truce holds me back. I take a breath and let it go. The party is being held in a local haunted mansion. Tourists crowd the place on halloween but it's dead empty now. Only filled with ghost for the party. Ironic, how it's filled with ghost on christmas yet empty when it's halloween.

Anyway, the time seem to pass by rather quickly. I wonder around mostly, scanning the area for escape routes if needed. When I stopped, it was to talk to my accomplices. Skulker was asking around about the ghost boy. Even though the other ghost won't admit it, but we do care for the youngster. We just don't show it. It's a pride thing.

Suddenly, the room became silent. A knock began to echo the room. Ember floats to the door and opens it. There stood young Daniel. His white hair hanged in a gothic style that almost covered his neon green eyes. His bangs cover the left side of his face. His eyes were like pools of ectoplasm. They seemed so depress yet he covered it pretty well, with his playful smirk.

"Y'all sure do pick a weird place to throw a Christmas party." Daniel commented. A chuckle comes out of the crowd of ghost and the DJ started to replay music. I noticed that Daniel was carrying a big black bag on his shoulder. I approached him and then release a sigh. "Hello Daniel, What's in that bag of your's?" I ask with curiosity. A gentle smile covers his face as he looks up to meet my eyes. I felt my breath away.

A cut was glazed on Daniel's hidden cheek. Who did this? Yes I admit , I've hurt Daniel in the past but not like this. My injuries to the teenager were not expose and healed extremely quickly. This cut seemed deep and it would remain there for a long time. That sadness in Daniel's eyes was driving me insane.

My thoughts were forgotten about for a few minutes when Daniel asks with glee " I have gifts, so who's up first?" Daniel walks past me and I felt my body recieve goosebumps. A shiver goes down my spine. Daniel stops at the stairs and everyone eyes watch him. " I bare gifts!" He shouts to get his message across.

A shock face covers everyone face including my own. Daniel hops off the stairs and walks up to Ember. " You can be the first ghost to get there gift." Daniel states with excitement. He digs in the bag and pulls out a long present. The present had a sillver cover and blue ribbons tying it together.

Ember shakes her shock face away and opens the present. She pulls out a purple guitar with studs at the bottom. The studs were highlighted with eco-energy. Ember smiles and replies " Thank you, Dipstick." She hugs Daniel and his cheeks expose a little blush. I wonder how Daniel even bought the gift. It must of costed a fortune. " It's no problem. Now, it's your boyfriend turn for his present." Daniel says. Daniel walks over to Skulker and pulls out a cheetah wrapped present.

Skulker looks at it cautiously. His metallic shoulders were stiff with worry. "It's just a present . Open it." Daniel says in a calm voice. I've never seen Daniel so calm and intent. Skulker relax's some what and opens the present. He pulls out a " Dummies to Hunting" book. He looks at the book and then at Daniel. A smirk cover comes his face. Everyone laughs and Skulker says " Thank you, ghost child."

"Walker's next!" some random ghost states. Daniel laughs and my heart fills with this warmth. It was so powerful and gentle. Daniel walks over to Walker and hands him a green present with black ribbons. Walker rips the container open. He pulls out a necklace with a pair of handcuffs charm. Walker smiles and nods to Daniel in thanks.

"It's my turn for a present!" says Young Blood. Daniel walks to Young Blood and asks "Do you like cowboys?' Young Blood hops in excitement. "Yeah, I'm a real cowboy!" Young Blood states. Everyone laughs as Daniel pulls out a brown present. Young Blood yanks it out of his hand and opens it. Inside was cowboy lasso with play guns.

"Thank you!" Young Blood says. Young Blood hugs Daniel with a iron grip. " Your welcome, kiddo." Daniel says, hugging Young Blood back. I look around and notice the care the other ghost show to the ghost child. Daniel's always been there for them even though we fight. Yet, it's never damageable. I wonder who's there for Daniel? His parents aren't there because of there work. His sister Jazz is at college in Utah. Daniel has no one.

Daniel walks around handing ghost gifts. He finishes and walks to me. " Don't think I've forgotten about you ,cheese head." Danny replies. He pulls out a black present with a white ribbon. I nod at Daniel and carefully open the wrapped box. Making sure not to rip the wrapping.

Inside was a silver chain with a Danny Phantom icon on the bottom. "Thank you, Daniel." I reply. I pull out a all black present I had hidden in my cape. I handed it over to him. Shock covers Daniel's face. I laugh at his expression because it's hard to get the young teenager surprise. Daniel unwraps the present and gasps. A necklace appeared. A sliver chain with a skull charm. The skull eyes were gems. The right eye was a green gem while the left was a crystal blue. The necklace reminded me of Daniel's two sides. I knew that I had to get it for him.

"Wow! Thank you, Vlad. It's really cool. " Daniel says with a energetic voice. Daniel places the necklace around his neck. A cheer goes through the room. I look at Daniel again. I shudder. The cut on his face started to bother me again. Daniel smiles sadly as the party plays on. Daniel walks through the crowd effortlessly. I follow Daniel close behind.

Daniel walks out the building and everything goes quiet. The ghosts stand by me as Skulker asks " Where in the Ghost zone did he get that cut on his cheek? Did one of you do that?" "Of course not idiot. The cut is fresh , probably happen today. Today, we didn't mess with the punk because of the truce." Walker nearly shouts. "I'm going to figure out this mystery." I state and walk out the door Daniel went through.

The door Daniel went through lead to the back porch. There stood Daniel leaning on a stand. His shoulders were slumped and his glaze on the land. I felt a shiver, knowing that all the other ghosts were listening in on us. I touch Daniel's shoulder and he jumps.

"Jeez Vlad, You scared me to death. What are you doing out here?" Danny says. I look into his eyes and state the same question " What are you doing out here?" Danny shrugs and looks back at the scenery. "Where did you get the cut from?" I blurt out. Daniel face me and looks into my eyes. I see a little depression in them but Daniel's pride won't show it any other way.

"What cut?" Danny asks, acting like he knew nothing. I felt my anger rise as I growl out "The cut on your cheek, little badger." I pull back Daniel's bangs and trace Daniel cut with my finger. A whimper escapes Daniel. "It's Nothing, Vlad. Please let it go." Daniel mumbles out. " I will not let this go!" I state with anger. Daniel began to shiver. Regret begin to fill me. I grab Daniel into a hug. Daniel's body stiffen at the sudden action.

"Please Danny, Just tell me. Tell me who did this to you?" I plead, showing my concern. I went low enough to call him by his prefer nickname. "I caught Sam cheating on me." Daniel says in a low tone. I felt Daniel breathing get fast.

"We got into a argument earlier today. She wanted sex and I said no. I wasn't ready for it. I wanted to wait. Later on, we went Christmas shopping together at the mall. I knew something was up but I ignore it. I went into a shop and when I walked out there was Sam. She was making out with some random guy. She said it was a misunderstanding but I knew it wasn't." Daniel says with his voice cracking.

"I tore Sam away from the guy. The dude didn't like that so he pulled out a pocket knife. He jumped me and cut my cheek. The malls guards pulled him off me and I bolted out. I flew out of the area as fast as I could." Daniel says. His arms wrap tight around my waist. I felt my suit become wet.

I look down and see Daniel's eyes filled with salty tears. He breath began to panic. "Sam was suppose to be there shopping with me, not making out with a stranger. I-I- will n-never forgive her." Daniel says. He cried even harder. "WHY?! Why did she do that to me?" Daniel yelled out . I tighten my grip on the teenager.

Emotions I barely knew ran through my mind. Sadness, Empathy and so much pain at seeing the boy at this state. Daniel turns back to his human form. "I'm sorry, Daniel." I whisper to him. Daniel's breathing became light. I look closely and notice that Daniel was out like a light. All the ghosts that were listening in appear.

"The girl wanted sex? No wonder the ghost punk was scared. He's only sixteen." Spectra states. Everyone nods. "Poor Dipstick, he's been through Hell today but stayed up beat for us." Ember replies. Everyone looks down at Daniel and notices his innocent. The Samantha girl want to take that away. "Is there a room were I can lay him down in?" I ask wanting him to be more comfortable. " I know a room. Follow me." says the Box Ghost.

I pick up Daniel and carry him in my arms. I noticed how small Daniel is. He was so small and fragile for his age. I wanted to protect the boy with my life at that moment. So much innocence in one person was so incredible. I follow the Box Ghost while the other ghosts started to mumble things.

When we reached the room, I let out a sigh. There stood a twin size bed with a small desk besides it. It was so quiet and peaceful in there. I lay Daniel on the pull out cover genteelly. I cover Daniel and lean close towards him. Daniel had his bangs covering his fare face. I push the strand of hair back and smile. I walk out the room, shutting the door with a creak.

I turn and all the ghost were facing me. " I think that revenge is in order." Young Blood says. I smile, so badly do I want to get Samantha Manson for hurting Daniel. Yet knowing Daniel, that would make him more upset. "We shall not, it would make Daniel even more upset. His emotions are already a train wreck." I reply. A groan escapes all the ghosts." What if we feed the vegetarian girl some meat?" suggested the Lunch Lady. Everyone glared at her and says with annoyance "No."

Suddenly the door bell rings. Everyone jumps at the noise. "Turn invisible." I state to the ghost. They nod and disappear. I hope that the door bell didn't wake up Daniel. I switch to my human form and open the door. There stood the one person no one wanted to see.

Samantha was there glaring at me. "What in the blazes are you-" I start to say but get cut off. "Where's Danny?" Sam asks with a sour tone. I didn't like her tone one bit. Apparently, so did the other ghosts. They flash back to visibility. " Daniel? I've haven't seen him." I answer lying through my teeth. Samantha didn't like that answer.

Samantha pushes past me. HOW DARE SHE! Ember blocks her way. " You are a low human. Here, let me help you bring some sound in your life." Ember states. She pulls out her guitar and blasts Samantha with a few strings. Samantha fly's back, making a huge crashing noise.

It's truly amazing that Daniel was not woken up with all the noise. I turn into my ghost form. A rush of energy goes threw my veins. I remember that we have to keep peace because of the truce. I grab Samantha's arm and teleport her. We teleport to a garage can and I drop her in.

"I made a mistake, Vlad. Now, bring me to Danny." Samantha says coldly. "You hurt Daniel badly. Now, stay way or I'll make you." I answer with the anger that boiled inside. I teleport back to the party before Samantha could say a word.

There were cheering when I got there at the party. Ghosts were patting Ember on the back. I just float to the room and pick up Daniel. I walk out the room and to the main room. " I'm bring our young Daniel home." I announce. I phase through the building and into the sky.

It took me only a few minutes to fly young halfa home. I phase through the Fentons roof and fall into Daniel's room. I lay Daniel carefully on his bed and cover him. I turn to leave but feel a hand grip my arm. "Thank you. Why are you being here for me?" Daniel asks in a mumble. I smile at his sleepiness.

"I here for you because you need someone. You need me as much as I need you. I'll always be there for you, little badger." I whisper to Daniel. Daniel nods and falls back into a deep slumber. I fly out the room with a smile.

His innocent sinked into me more that night. I felt the urge again to protect him and take care of him. That I would climb any mountain or swim any river for his safety. I would fight to the death for that child. Daniel is my reason to fight the darkness inside me. What's your reason to stand tall and fight?

* * *

_**Thank's for Reading…. **_


End file.
